Project:Chat/Logs/31 August 2017
02:05 /._.\ 02:05 Gtg 02:05 Bye ;( 02:05 bye 02:05 bye 02:05 I cant make it to my base... 02:06 Abye 02:07 See you later tonight 02:07 bye 02:15 oshit 132 msgs 02:27 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 02:28 hi 02:32 about time 02:54 dead 02:55 hi 02:55 hi 03:01 now it's just us, Ozun. 03:08 Yo 03:09 EH 03:09 Tidal? 03:10 Quantum teleportation is cool. 03:10 Random fact 03:11 hi 03:11 ? 03:12 That was just a random fact 03:12 Hey Battle 03:12 hi again 03:12 Hi 03:12 let's talk about tank foods 03:13 Here is how tank foods go. 03:13 Yay a presentation 03:13 Hybrid is Ranger food means ranger is counter to hybrid. 03:14 So I'll go first, Triplet = Annihilator food 03:14 Octo-Tank = Triplet food 03:15 Uh 03:15 Idk 03:23 Necromancer = Octo Tank's snack 03:24 Streamliner = Necromancer's dinner 03:24 is it? 03:25 Hybrid = Streamliner's late meal 03:25 and we're back to hybrid 03:25 yea 03:25 I'm obsessed with Destroyer branch tanks. 03:26 eh 03:27 Booster = Hybrid's sandwich filler 03:28 hey-O 03:29 hi 03:29 the rights (& colors n tags) will be updated very soon 03:29 I just gotta get the new Staff table ready 03:29 ok 03:30 Oh hey Admin 03:30 Didn't see you there 03:30 �� 03:33 Ranger = Manager's 03:33 lunch 03:33 @Tidal 03:33 Template:AboutTidal 03:33 4 u 03:33 hi ursuul. 03:33 hi 03:33 We were talking about tank foods. 03:33 oh thx ursuul 03:34 do i replace everything with the description or just "stub"? 03:34 Cool I just stuck a toilet plunger (clean) on my knee 03:34 just the Stub bit 03:34 WFT 03:34 ok 03:34 @Battle a clean one 03:34 everything inside the tags doesn’t show up in the transclusion 03:35 ok 03:35 I know it is clean. 03:35 Cleaner than that dirty engineer. 03:35 on Tiffany's profile. 03:35 ? 03:35 Ah 03:35 everybody 03:36 Yes? 03:36 do y’all like the Era Icons on these pages? Category:Accoladed Fanon Articles 03:36 Looks kinda fail 03:36 wot 03:36 wadaya mean 03:36 Would be better if it was above the author template. 03:36 Ooh cool 03:36 oh nvm 03:36 it's good now 03:36 Looks good 03:36 took a bit to load didn’t it? 03:36 to move to the header? 03:36 yeah 03:37 hope Titanititan wins complex bosses 03:37 the place it’s at before being moved 03:37 is where it’ll show up in Mercury 03:37 ok 03:37 because Era Icons are 100% portable 03:37 & since we need that disclaimer first... 03:37 what even is the mercury thing 03:37 Mercury is the mobile skin 03:37 you can see it by adding ?useskin=mercury to a page URL 03:38 it only works on the content namespaces tho 03:38 ok 03:38 like & 03:38 actually I take that back 03:38 it works on user blogs now too 03:38 ok 03:38 which is why we have a bunch of special templates that make our WUs portable 03:38 but no forums 03:38 so you can read them on mobile 03:38 Ah 03:39 Forums wouldn’t work correct 03:39 Fiveums 03:39 eh forums is getting killed anyway 03:39 yeah 03:39 discussions are better 03:39 Simpler 03:40 aye & they are built to work in Mobile first 03:40 there’s also the Community App 03:40 which is another form of mobile 03:40 that isn’t Mercury 03:41 you can get it for Android 03:42 Ah 03:42 Ye 03:42 also Skye about Diepmon 03:42 What about mea. 03:42 that was the first time I’ve seen him moderate, although it was very well done 03:42 Not you 03:42 Ah 03:42 ph 03:42 so we may consider him for staff down the road if he does this more frequently 03:42 Anyway 03:43 Ok 03:43 now 03:43 I hate Auto Trappers... 03:43 Auto trapper best trapper. 03:44 I mean when it comes to fighting them. 03:44 yeah 03:44 they annoying 03:44 No 03:44 Easy 03:44 The steal pentagon nests. 03:44 In maze 03:44 Ah then ye 03:44 eh i never get to level 30 in non-team modes 03:44 Hey Ursuul 03:44 And they can kill bullet spammers. 03:44 What's your highest score? 03:44 1m 03:45 Nice Battle 03:45 you told me Skye. 03:45 170k 03:45 mine is 382k 03:45 I mean the excat score 03:45 exact 03:45 uh 03:45 179922 03:46 exact? 03:46 uhhhhhhh fuck 03:47 lemme go through my screenshotz 03:47 i saw that you never got to 1m 03:47 killed by AC abd killed by FB 03:47 and* 03:47 at 900k 03:47 Me? 03:47 my highest ever is around 1.6 million 03:47 but my highest recorded 03:47 is 03:48 1,440,616 03:48 with Necro in 2 teams i'd assume? 03:48 See Battle 03:48 Oh 03:48 he left 03:48 yes Tidal 03:48 that was back when I was in-practice 03:48 ye 03:49 also About:Tidal is done 03:49 (ded) 03:49 Hmm 03:49 dammit 03:49 No emote 03:49 >Is unconditionally loyal to the wiki and its bureaucrats Ursuul and Zathsu, and dislikes anyone who hates them. 03:49 03:49 :DDDDDD 03:49 thx 03:50 But Admins are fine then> 03:50 ? 03:50 (grin) 03:50 ehhheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheh 03:50 (grin2) 03:50 well tb 03:50 tbh 03:50 soon there won’t be any admins besides Crats (grin) 03:50 & their bots 03:50 don't really interact with Banana and Chap that much 03:51 Teamz puns a bit too much 03:51 lol 03:51 He's to punny 03:51 Too 03:51 so much (teamerzd) 03:51 Lol 03:52 Temz is The Phantom Menace 03:53 c="grey"b~ Teamerz has spawned into the arena! 03:53 ...wait 03:53 What 03:53 I'm gonna be the same rank as Grav and Teamz? 03:53 that's new 03:53 Cool 03:54 yep 03:54 unfortunately it's the lowliest rank 03:54 just a sentinel 03:54 besides interns that is 03:54 hi battle 03:55 Had to be afk because I was watching AGT. 03:55 actually, if you want to be as technical as possible 03:55 On TV 03:55 Code Admin is lowest 03:55 oh rly 03:55 What is code asmin? 03:55 so chap is the lowest staff 03:55 & only because its colors get overridden by all other ranks 03:55 @Battle 03:55 Yeah 03:55 Code Admins are users who can contribute to our code base 03:55 c="grey"b~ The Tidal Wave has been chased away by enemy tanks. ~ 03:55 @Tidal 03:55 Hmm 03:55 Oh ok 03:55 only in the most technical sense 03:56 wait 03:56 we really tried to break up the whole hierarchy hting 03:56 thing* 03:56 so i can have custom text as admin? 03:56 As Staff yes 03:56 He is an intern. 03:56 Cool 03:56 not for long Battle 03:56 Does intern count as staff. 03:56 Yes but he's going to be promoted 03:56 not yet 03:56 I think 03:56 Oh ok 03:56 ye I'm getting promoted 03:57 with Patrik 03:57 Good job Tidal! 03:57 Intern doesn’t really count as Staff 03:57 they’re like pseudo-Staff 03:57 so for tha text 03:57 they have the rights but almost no privileges 03:57 Knew it. Will be back in a couple minutes. 03:57 ok 03:57 also not much authority 03:57 @Tidal I’ll have to put a pin in the colors request for now 03:57 ok 03:57 so not yet 03:57 as soon as you’re all updated I’ll be happy to apply your colors 03:57 or whatever else you might want 03:57 you can also ask Bana or Taco 03:58 (Taco is code admin) 03:58 imma ask taco 03:58 see him more than banana 03:59 will be good for him, will help him learn more 03:59 yeah 03:59 also he can add emotes 03:59 his skills are nascent & aren’t as, ah, well-rounded as mine or Banana's so it’ll help him 03:59 ok 03:59 now I really want to discourage that thought 03:59 he ican/i, as in, he has the iability/i to 04:00 now to get that (frollo) implemented 04:00 or (ded) 04:00 but again, Emotes we are trying to decrease 04:00 Ok 04:00 so he can’t just do it, or he would be reprimanded 04:00 well skye we do have tons of rip emotes 04:00 ok ursuul 04:01 Hello 04:01 Again 04:01 Back 04:02 So 04:02 What do you want to talk about? 04:02 eh ask urs 04:02 am working so I won’t be saying much 04:02 I will update y’all as I work tho 04:02 ok 04:02 so tank food? 04:02 Join the fun or let us go on without you. 04:03 yeah tank food. 04:03 eh 04:03 So we left off on booster = hybrid's sandwich 04:03 Smasher = commercial snack on store shelves 04:03 ok booster food 04:03 Ranger = Booster's pink salmon sandwich 04:04 Triple Twin = Ranger's afternoon tea 04:05 What can a Triple Twin eat? 04:05 not much 04:05 uh 04:05 (tripletwin) : I'm starving 04:05 hi chap 04:05 hai 04:05 Noob sniper build = Triple Twin's sushi 04:06 oh and bai I gtg 04:06 ri[ 04:06 rip 04:06 bye 04:06 see ya later 04:06 Chap 04:06 Basic Tank = Sniper breakfast 04:06 Stalker = Manager food 04:08 ohey Chap 04:08 obai chap 04:08 Hi Ursuul, wanna play tank food? 04:08 uh 04:08 what can stalker eat 04:08 Ursuul'd working 04:08 Ursuul's* 04:08 Oh yeah 04:09 Let him mind his own business and find out what stalker eats. 04:09 URSUUL 04:09 Stalker eats Destroyer 04:09 P O K E M O N G O T O S L A C K 04:10 Ursuul is busy Banarama. 04:10 lol 04:10 So leave him to what he is doing. 04:10 hi banana 04:10 eh 04:10 Want to play tank food? 04:10 no 04:10 anyway 04:10 Ok 04:10 I left him a message in slack, he should've responded 04:10 Landmine = Destroyer food 04:10 since he was previously in chat 04:10 ok 04:10 Mind your own businesses. 04:11 ok 04:11 So, Rammer Booster = 3/10/10/10 Landmine food. 04:12 Spike is best 04:12 At killing rammer booster unless spike has low health. 04:12 Yea 04:13 Have you ever killed a spike before. 04:13 Ranger = Booster trail mix 04:13 @Battle does sandbox count 04:13 o everyones in here 04:13 hi zathsu 04:13 Zathsu. 04:13 Grav and I are IN VOICE CHAT IN MY SERVER 04:13 ursuul's working 04:14 WHAT DOES GRAV SOUND LIKE 04:14 Im... kind of saying stuff 04:14 I was waiting to ask you this. 04:14 Grav sounds like Grav 04:14 Hey Zathsu 04:14 ;3 04:14 wow 04:14 Zathsu, I was waiting to ask you this. 04:14 What 04:14 ohai 04:15 Can I add Concept: Ghost Pirate Ship 04:15 We meowed at each other for a minute or two 04:15 In Tale of Diep 04:15 The page doesnt look very finished 04:15 also 04:15 zath 04:15 ? 04:15 I will finish it now okay. 04:15 for the tournament 04:15 We need more nominations 04:15 Oh here he is 04:15 hi 04:15 Ye 04:15 can i have boss frenzy but frenzier for gamemodes 04:15 hey Grav 04:15 hi grav 04:16 I now know Hayden, Grav, and Ursuul's sexy voices 04:16 Lel 04:16 >:D 04:16 wait 04:16 ehhhh 04:16 And they... know mine slightly give or take 04:16 I do less talking than I do laughing and such 04:16 eh 04:16 reactions 04:16 We meowed at each other for like a minute straight. 04:16 LOL 04:16 04:17 ................ 04:17 in what 04:17 Voice chat 04:17 where 04:17 Discord 04:17 dicord 04:17 My server 04:17 ... 04:17 "The Zathsu Experience" 04:17 fine 04:17 >:D 04:17 i'm getting a discord just for this 04:17 LOL 04:17 Tidal 04:17 xD 04:18 tidal 04:18 join us 04:18 >:) 04:18 i am 04:18 Join us 04:18 You get Honorary Member 04:18 and 04:18 For knowing me better through DW 04:18 ok 04:19 i signed in 04:19 now what 04:19 tell me 04:19 what do i do after i sign in 04:20 zathsu??? 04:20 Oi Zathsu 04:20 ? 04:20 Oh 04:20 Let me get you server link 04:21 ok 04:21 https://discord.gg/783WFh 04:21 Click to join 04:23 hi 04:24 yt="vAp5UNYApHA" 04:24 Oh, Carlin 04:24 What a guy 04:24 best comedian to ever live 04:25 he’s dead & he’s still the best 04:25 Lol yeh 04:28 Template:SIcon 04:28 new icons 04:29 4 Staff 04:29 actually holy shit 04:29 I just had me an idea 04:29 actually nvm 04:30 Gravi r u here 04:30 Nice 04:34 DED 04:34 AGAIN 04:34 Hi again 04:35 (nuke) 04:41 Zathsu 2017 08 31